


Ten Thousand

by starlocked



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Gen, Kid Sides (Sanders Sides), Platonic Soulmates, analogical - Freeform, background dukexiety - Freeform, background one-sided logince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlocked/pseuds/starlocked
Summary: Soulmates were exceedingly rare, but legends told that the ten-thousandth time you looked your soulmate in the eye their aura would glow bright colors for you.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Ten Thousand

Soulmates were exceedingly rare, but legends told that the ten-thousandth time you looked your soulmate in the eye their aura would glow bright colors for you. 

For the socially anxious child stepping into a room of screaming kids and flying toys, looking anyone in the eye once seemed like a monumental challenge. So with no thoughts of the old stories, Virgil glanced around the room and found the other quietest kid, and planted himself firmly just outside an acceptable personal space bubble.

Logan looked up at the newcomer and for the briefest moment, their eyes met. He nodded once at Virgil and once at the blocks he was sorting by color, size, and shape before continuing with his task.

Virgil quickly found the darkest color blocks he could and began to build a small wall, careful to not mess with any of the other piles. They played quietly like that most of the day.

When Virgil’s mama came to pick him up from daycare, he waved goodbye and their new friendship was firmly established.

Logan and Virgil saw each other every day at daycare, slowly learning each other's names and favorite games and snacks and bugs and music and books and stories. 

"You've heard about soulmates, right, Lo?"

"I don't believe soulmates exist. Scientifically, the odds of meeting your soulmate are trillions to one."

"Trillions sounds like a big number," Virgil muttered, biting a cheese stick in half.

"It is a big number. And even if you met them, it would take years to look them in the eye ten thousand times. My dad says nobody looks at anybody anymore 'cause of technology," Logan sounded so perfectly condescending that Virgil had to giggle but it came out as a snort first that made Logan giggle.

* * *

"Mom, my stomach hurts. Do I hafta go to kindagarten?" Virgil moaned from the back seat. His mom shared a look with his mama who turned around.

"Listen, sweetie. I know school seems scary. Mom and I both know Mx. Campbell very well and they're not going to let scary things happen, okay? They'll watch out for you, little Stormcloud."

Virgil nodded and tried to swallow down the nervousness that was twisting his stomach in knots. When Mom led him to his classroom, he scanned the other students and lit up seeing a familiar face.

"Logan!" Virgil ran and claimed the desk next to his friend and knew Kindergarten would be alright.

* * *

Logan was one of only a few constants in Virgil's life. They knew each other’s quiet ways. They always saved seats for each other and spent recesses testing Logan’s theories or people watching from the swings. By middle school, Logan was one of a very select few that Virgil still trusted to look him in the eyes and tell him the truth.  Virgil found he often needed that truth. Logan was an anchor for him when everything around them and including them was changing. 

Anyone who didn't know them before high school would have assumed the straight-A's nerd and bitterly sarcastic emo were unlikely friends. Too many people assumed they were dating for Virgil’s comfort, but the rumors never drove a wedge between them. After classes and weekends were always spent together.

Instead of Homecoming, Logan took Virgil stargazing, each bundled up against the cool autumn night. After a while, Logan met Virgil’s eyes and confessed he actually was gay. Virgil nodded because he was too. They didn't kiss, they just turned back to the stars.

* * *

Logan went out of state to study chemical engineering at his dream university while Virgil found a job at the local record store. Every Thursday they video chatted to talk about Virgil’s on again off again punk of a boyfriend and shitty customers, Logan’s classes and a rather flirty English major he was trying to ignore. Virgil felt hollowed with Logan so far away, but the last thing he wanted was to do was make Logan feel guilty for pursuing the life he wanted.

The day before Thanksgiving, the shop was dead inside and all Virgil wanted was for the clock to hit closing time so he could go home. He sighed heavily when the front door chimed, looking up from his phone and into a familiar pair of eyes.

"Logan? You're home!" Virgil grinned with excitement and almost missed the confusion radiating from Logan’s face.

"Virgil… I think you might be my soulmate!" Logan sounded astonished, staring at him with wide-eyed wonder and Virgil couldn’t help but grin.

"I thought you didn't believe in soulmates," Virgil teased as he stepped around the counter to hug his friend, but as he did, he noticed it too. 

A steady blue aura glowing around Logan, perhaps difficult to see in the low light of the shop, "oh my god… I think you're right…"

Logan wrapped Virgil in a tight hug and wouldn't let him go, even when the front door chimed again.

"Shit, did we break up again or are you cheating on me, Vi?" Remus shuffled into the store, not quite sure what to make of the pair.

"Remus! This is Logan, my best friend since forever, and.. apparently my soulmate," Virgil pulled back from the hug with a grin to introduce the two.

"Oh… soulmate? Well.. um, what does that mean for us? I'm cool with threesomes if you two are," Remus smiled a cocky smile.

"Uh… could we talk about it after work? Logan, you should come over for dinner! We can catch up and figure this out."

"Actually, the reason I'm in town," Logan gulped, "I don't think I can do dinner, I'm supposed to be staying with Roman."

"Wait, you're the nerd he's been pining for all semester?" Remus interrupted and ran back outside, pulling an aggravated man from his car and into the shop, "Virgie, your soulmate found my brother!"

"Get off me! By Odin it's bad enough- wait did you say soulmate? I thought those were a myth," Roman stared at his crush and brother's boyfriend. 

"I believe we'll all figure this out together," Logan smiled at his best friend and Virgil grinned right back. Ten thousand and one.


End file.
